1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cooktop and more specifically to a heating element for a cooktop that can be fixed relative to the cooktop to prevent substantial rotational movement and vertical movement relative to the cooktop.
2. Description of the Related Art
In contemporary kitchens, cooktops are commonly used alone and in combination with an oven (a range) to provide multiple heating elements for preparing food. In electrical powered cooktops, the heating elements typically comprise an electrical heating coil supported by a spider, which is adapted to be received in an opening in the cooktop. Generally, a pan is disposed within the opening in the cooktop to serve as a collection area for spilled food. The pan has an opening through which two electrical terminals associated with the heating element pass and connect to a receptacle mounted to the underside of the cooktop. In this mounted position, the legs of the spider rest on an annular ledge formed in the pan.
This particular construction permits the heating element to move relative to the cooktop because the heating element merely rests on the pan. Also, the pan can move relative to the cooktop as it typically rests on the cooktop. The result is that a rattling noise often occurs when the user places a pan on the heating element. The rattling noise is perceived as an indicator of low quality to many users and it is desirable to eliminate the rattling. Also, during shipping, the containers holding the cooktop can be jostled sufficiently so that the heating element can dislodge itself from the receptacle. Therefore, it is desirable to prevent vertical movement of the heating element.
Previous cooktop constructions have provided for a retaining clamp mounted on the cooktop and extending through an opening in the pan for holding one leg of the spider. The retaining clamp initially sufficiently holds one leg of the spider to prevent movement of the heating element within the plane of the cooktop. However, through continued use of the cooktop, the connection between the clip and the cooktop develops sufficient slack so that the heating element can begin to move and rattles when a pan is place thereon. Also, the pan can move relative to the cooktop, resulting in a rattle. Further, the clip typically does not hold the leg of the spider with sufficient force to prevent it from being sprung out from the jostling of the shipping container.
Another solution was to form a slot in the side wall of the pan and permit the end of one leg of the spider to fall within the slot. To insure that the end of the spider could be received within the slot, the slot was appropriately oversized, which permitted the movement of the heating element in the plane of the cooktop. More importantly, the slot did not prohibit the vertical movement of the heating coil.